Decime un poema
by Anniih
Summary: Martín quiere que Manuel le diga un poema, pero no el que diga "Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente". *ArgentinaxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Lo personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz. Latin Hetalia a la comunidad a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia:** Amor a Manuel(?) Ninguna. Err… ¿OoC en Manu?

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Decime un poema<strong>

―Dale che. Decime un poema.

―No.

―Vamos, ¿por qué no? ¿No soy tu fuente de inspiración?

―Nunca hai' sido mi fuente de inspiración.

― ¿Ni tu musa?

―Tampoco.

―Pero soy tu amante~ ―Martín susurra cantarín, depositando un dedo en el pecho del chileno haciendo círculos mientras están recostados en la cama―. Decime un poema corto y _'sha'_.

― ¿Para qué? ―mira de reojo.

―Para saber si me querés.

―Pero si yo te quiero ―cero coma cinco segundos después nota que su boca habla de más, lo que frunce el ceño de ser tan tonto, además, ¿cómo no lo va a querer si recién terminaron de hacer el amor? Sí, recién, yacen desnudos bajos las sabanas. Da un suspiros y luego se sienta dejando ver su torso desnudo―. Bien. ¿Si te digo un poema me dejarás de molestar?

―Sí~ ―sonríe esperanzado sin moverse de la almohada―. Espera ―hace un pequeño recuerdo interrumpiendo al castaño antes de comenzar―, nada de "Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente", eso no. Siempre lo decís.

―A mí me gusta cuando callas porque estás como ausente ―dice totalmente sincero, surcando los labios. No existe nada mejor que ver a Martín callado―. Así te quiero más. ―y otra vez su boca habla demás. Malditos síntomas de poetas…lo hacen cambiar de actitud.

Martín sonríe.

Manuel vuelve a suspirar, buscando en su mente algunas frases que no ha dicho jamás. Carraspea la garganta armando tensión.

―'_Quiero que sepas una cosa. Tú sabes cómo es esto: si miro la luna de cristal, la rama roja del lento otoño en mi ventana, si toco junto al fuego la impalpable ceniza o el arrugado cuerpo de la leña, todo me lleva a ti, como si todo lo que existe, aromas, luz, metales, fueran pequeños barcos que navegan hacia las islas tuyas que me aguardan. Ahora bien, si poco a poco dejas de quererme, dejaré de quererte poco a poco. Si de pronto me olvidas no me busques, que ya te habré olvidado.'_

Finaliza sintiéndose extraño y aliviado, como si un enorme peso en la espalda desaparece.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó? ―gira a mirar al argentino quien está a punto de llorar por esas hermosas palabras. En verdad, Argentina está exagerando, dando dramatización.

―Es divino. Me gustó mucho. Pero~ ―el "pero" no le agrada para nada a Chile, suena como si algo no le gusta, alguna frase. Está equivocado, a Martín le gustó, le encantó. Solo que a él… ―, me gusta más vos. ―lo dice, acercándose en susurrar boca contra boca.

Manuel aspira el aire sintiendo el tibio aliento argentino rozar con el suyo. Entreabre solamente centímetros, recibiendo una presión unida, adquiriendo en cerrar los ojos. Se produce un beso sin protesta, donde Martín se posa encima, degustando cada pared bucal, al igual que el chileno. Cada uno buscando la lengua del otro, entrelazando y jugando. A ese ritmo de pasión en la cama, lo harán otra vez. ¿Y eso es malo? Claro que no. Hacer el amor otra vez no es malo. Porque el trasero de Manuel puede soportar otra ronda. Además, Martín es callado cuando lo besa, pero no cuando empuja.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bien, de la nada lo ideé escribiendo otro M&M oneshot, que llevo intentando terminar desde la semana pasada(xD). Y como no he subido nada de nada en estos días (me siento extraña ._.), quise subir algo corto por mientras. Hacer a Manu más "relajado" me mata de la risa y con sus característica de poeta frustrado, no, no es frustrado, es un tsundere-amor. Pero creo que Martín es inspiración para Manuel, cuanto escribe poemas ;D

En fin. Eso es todo. Lamento no colocar lemon. Pronto habrá, lo habrá, lo habrá. Ya lo verán. ¡Manu seme, power! (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Dato:<strong>

•Poema dicho por Manuel: _Si tú me olvidas_-Pablo Neruda.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y haberse divertido.<p>

¡Saludos!

¡Bye!

**¿Review's?**

Si dejas, Manuel te dirá un poema, cualquiera que le pidas y será todo tuyo

1313


End file.
